Counting Days
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: Little Jamy Babies Christmas. (There is like 1 sexual reference and it's not even that big.)


**_Summary: Little Jamy Ba__by's Christmas. _  
**

**_Disclaimer: I only own Athena, Dylan and Lilly and basically any name that sounds foreign to the TV show. Everything else isn't mine, sadly. If it was mine, then the show wouldn't be really shit, but it would be pretty damn- kill me now- kinda shit, and like I wouldn't get the character dynamic right. I'm glad I don't own it. _**

**_Counting Days  
_**

**_3rd Person_**

Amy used to scream and cry in excitement when she was little at the thought of Christmas. All the family together, presents and eating a crap ton of ugly birds. She loved it more then her birthday, and she liked a whole day dedicated to herself very much- Apparently being pushed through a birth canal was a brilliant achievement, even after five others had already done it. She grew up with an excitable mother and a willing father, so to speak.

Jake didn't ever _really _celebrate Christmas, being Jewish and all, but he had to make an exception for her. Well actually she _demanded _for the exception:

_"Jake! If we're going the long run, we have Christmas. And we don't half ass it either, we do the full ass decorated house and tree. Got it?" _

_"Ames-"_

_"Peralta." Her boyfriend of 10 months cringed at her tone of voice. "My mother would be pretty disappointed at the thought of her only- very dear sweet- daughter wasn't going to come to Christmas dinner with her boyfriend, who she is very serious about." She raises an eyebrow. "What do you say to that?" _

_He sighs. "Never pull the parent card again and we have a deal." She nods. _

_"Promise." She kisses him. "Thank you." _

She never did use it again, although she did try. He reminded her of that conversation.

When they got married she'd only asked for one thing, for any kids they may have to be able to enjoy Christmas. Soon enough little Athena showed up, brown curls and big brown eyes, the picture of her father. She was actually born on the second of December so he couldn't escape that one. When Athena was two, Dylan came. He was the thirteenth of November so again, Amy was ready for Christmas already. It's not that he didn't like Christmas, it's just he never had it as a kid.

Athena and Dylan certainly did, they were showered with gifts from uncles and aunts, the precinct, grandparents... basically anyone who ever met them. Anyone who met them, adored them. Athena was five and Dylan was three when Lilly came into the family. Jake and Amy had always talked about a big family, and three was the bare minimum if they had kids. So at that point they were happy, happy enough that the current surprise wasn't a big blow out. With all the others it had been planned and talked about constantly, especially with Athena. (Lilly was a summer baby, so he maybe got away with it (August twentieth .)... we'll see.)

* * *

_December 19th _

"Athena." Amy says, exasperated. "Calm down."

"But mommy," The little girl whines, shaking her head around. Her brown curls go all around her face and she almost knocks her brother in the face. "Sorry Dylan." The, now, six year old shrugs and the four year old goes over to his mother- who scoops him up.

"But what?" Amy asks. "Why are you so jumpy?" She smiles as she says it, tickling Dylan's sides while the little boy giggles.

"But it's Christmas. Santa needs to see I'm happy and excited, mommy! Where's daddy?" She asks. "He can tell me all about Santa." Jake's the one who tells them stories, Amy's shit at it. "And he can get uncle Josh to draw me pretty pictures of Santa!"

"You need to ask uncle Josh, he likes to draw for you. But your daddy can't ask him, you have to." Amy smiles. "And your daddy's with auntie Gina."

"Why is he with auntie Gina?" She whines. "Why is he not here with us?"

"Because he hasn't seen auntie Gina since he got moved." It's true, they both made sergeant in their separate precincts. Jake had been wanting to move anyway, for another house. His money spending was still something to work on. "What's wrong?"

"I wanna story mommy!" She whines. "So does Dylan!" The little boy in question was hitting buttons on a machine, something that helps with shapes or something... he loves it but Amy's sure he'll break it with all the hitting he does. "Don't you Dylan?" Amy looks over to her son, who's confused look matches his fathers. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Athena nodding at him with wide eyes. The little boy nods hesitantly before resuming his game.

"Honey, daddy can't drop everything."

"But daddy will tell me about Santa and presents!" Just as she finishes her last word, Jake burst through the door with a big smile.

"I'm home." He exclaims. "You can all be-" He grimaces in pain as Athena crushes into him. "What's gone on in here?"

"I wanna story and mommy said you were with auntie Gina so I couldn't have one!" Athena tells him, snuggling into his knee. He scoops her up and she bury's her face into his neck.

"Well it's a good thing I'm back now huh?" Amy stands from the sofa and walks over, pecking him softly. "How's Dylan?" He asks, Amy points behind her. "The shape game, we won't be talking to him much now will we?" Athena shakes her head and Amy shrugs.

"Coffee?" He nods, thanking her. "Lilly's asleep by the way, before you ask." He was gonna ask that, damn her and the telekinesis mother power and using it on him.

"What time is it?" He asks her, carrying Athena to the sofa and sitting down.

"Two, she'll be up in half an hour." Amy hollers.

"Kay." Athena finally releases her grip on him.

"Why is Lilly always sleeping daddy?" Athena asks and Dylan puts down his game to sit next to his father. Jake wraps an arm around the boy and turns to both of them.

"'Cause she's only three months old and one day." He answers. "She is very tired all the time. You were like that too, sweetheart." Athena shrugs. "So was Dylan."

"Dylan cried all the time." She stretches out the words to make her sentence super-duper long to prove a point. "I didn't! I was good! Right daddy?"

"Very good." It's true, when Athena was a baby she'd wake up early and just sit in her crib looking up. She never made a sound until Amy or Jake came in to check on her- normally around eight or nine. "And Lilly's good too."

"Not as good as me." She states, looking proud. "I'm better."

"Now I can't answer that..."

"Yes you can. Just say 'Athena is the best girl ever and she is better than Dylan and Lilly' it's easy, daddy."

* * *

_December 20th  
_

"Why is mommy all dressed up?" Athena asks her father, who is bouncing Lilly up and down to calm her. "She looks pretty."

"She's going out."

"With who? Mommy never goes out."

"That's why she is now." He smiles, Athena sighs a little. "Mommy needs a girls night." Athena had her fathers personality and appearance. They were exactly alike, something he was overjoyed about. Dylan was more like Amy, taking her appearance and personality however the looks he gave out were like Jake's. Such as confusion, his head cocked to the side and big wide eyes... yeah. All Jake there. Lilly was probably too young yet to be able to tell. But Jake was pretty sure she'd be like Amy and have his personality, yet be just as cleanly as Amy and maybe as uptight. He's not so sure on her personality, but the looks- oh!- he's sure of Amy in there. "I have my nights, mommy needs hers."

"But why now?" Athena asks. "Why can't I go?"

"Cause girls night is just for mommy's."

"Is that why auntie Jennifer is going? Because her and uncle Josh have Holly?" Jake nods. "And uncle Jesse and auntie Lauren have Ira?" He nods. She goes on about her other uncles and aunties, to which he nods. "So who is mommy going with?"

"Lauren, Mommy and Jennifer." He tells her. "That's all." She nods and he smiles.

She can get so excitable sometimes, and then suddenly sad... it's weird. I mean, she like him in so many way but her moods can change like the snap of a finger! Amy gets tired sometimes, she's not very patient with her all the time. Jake seems way better at it, apparently. Amy just says her name in an exasperated way and tells her to stop whatever she was doing, it works.

Athena can sense when her mother is getting worn down, probably a trait from Jake. He knows his wife like it's nobody's business, which he should- in theory- plus she doesn't seem to mind. Unless she's on her period, which he can tell. That's probably how he knew she was pregnant, all three times. He doesn't need a pregnancy test to tell him something he already knows! She did, fearing he was wrong. He wasn't wrong. He likes to think they were very lucky together, sure they had the hard times before... when trying, she'd get so upset whenever it was negative a shut herself in their room for hours on end. But other then that, nothing much else.

"Why only them?" Athena asks.

"Your mommy tends to drink less when there are less people." Athena nods, slowly.

"What drink does she have?" She asks, curious. "Mommy can have a drink here."

"No she can't. Your mommy doesn't like drinking in front of you. And neither do I." He hopes she understands that he's not talking about a non alcoholic drink, though the things she is saying proves she does.

"But I drink it too!"

"No you don't. Your mommy and I drink this bad stuff, it's gross. You'd hate it." He warns. "It can hurt you, don't go near it. Ever, especially not at a party." Lilly whines when he stops bouncing her and he gives her a small look. "I'm tired of bouncing." Lilly whines again. "Fine, only because I love you." She makes a happy sound when he resumes.

"If it's bad why do you drink it?" Athena asks.

"Because your mommy and I like it. Only adults though, not for you."

"When can I have it?"

"Never." She looks horrified, he doesn't blame her. If he was told he would never have alcohol ever again, he'd look like she does now.

"Never?" She asks, gasping. "Ever, never?"

"Never, neither can Dylan nor Lilly." She sighs. He'd probably give up drinking if it were for them, on second thought, but not for much else. "Ever, never."

* * *

_December 21st  
_

"Daaaddy." Athena calls, making him wake with a start. "Daaaddy!" She calls. "Mooommmy!"

"What sweetie?" Amy hollers. "Lilly's sleeping."

"No she's not." Athena calls back, as if it's obvious. "She's looking right at me, she's making a weird," Amy gets worried here. "Happy noise."

"She's fine then?" Amy asks.

"Yeah! I think."

"Then what is it?"

"Christmas is in four days mommy! Did you hear daddy? FOUR DAYS!" He snorts with laughter and Athena comes running in minutes later. "FOUR DAYS!" She hops up on their bed and smiles widely.

"We heard sweetie."

"Well then we need to talk to nanny!"

"Why?"

"Because she needs to come over, I want her here for Christmas."

"She's already coming sweetie." Jake pulls Athena in for a hug and plants a kiss on the top of her head.

"What about nanny Santiago? And grandad Santiago? Are they coming?"

"Yes." Amy sighs. "Of corse."

"Well then what about auntie-"

"Jennifer, Josh, Lauren and Jesse are coming hunny. The others are on holiday or somewhere else, you know this sweetie."

"But mommy! I wanna talk to nanny Peralta." She complains and Jake picks up his phone.

"It's too early sweetie." Amy states. "It's," She looks at the time on Jake's phone. "Ten AM, everyone sleeps in on Saturday hunny."

"Daaaddy! Tell mommy!" Jake laughs and falls back on his pillow.

"I'm staying out of this."

Amy scoffs. "Men." She turns to their oldest and Jake stands, walking out the room to check on Lilly. "What do you want _really _Athena?"

She shrugs. "I dunno."

"HA!" They hear Jake say. "Women."

* * *

_December 22nd  
_

Dylan comes stumbling in, shape game- thing- in hand and big dopey smile. "Mommy!" He yells, spotting Amy and dropping everything to run to her. She lifts him up and hugs him tight. "Guess what mommy?"

"What hunny?"

"Daddy say if I good I have a treat!" He exclaims, smiling. Dylan trys to get all his words out in one go and forgets a few in her rush.

"He did now did he?" She eyes her husband, who twirls his band on his finger.

"_Forever_." He mouths, before coming up to her and kissing her. _"Ever, forever." _

"Where's Athena?" Dylan asks.

"She at nanny Peralta's." Amy tells him. "It's just your daddy, Lilly, you and I. So fun huh?" He nods. "What do you wanna do?"

"I wanna do Christmas stuff!" He yells.

"What do you say?" Jake asks, their working on his manners.

"Please mommy and daddy." He puts on his best puppy dog face.

"We'll see, but first... You and me are gonna go to the store. You can pick some sweets yeah?" Dylan nods enthusiastically and Jake takes him from Amy. He kisses Amy goodbye and beckons for Dylan to do the same. Dylan blows his mother kisses as they leave.

"Love you mommy!"

* * *

_December 23rd  
_

"MOMMY! DADDY! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE TOMORROW! ITS CHRISTMAS EVE EVE MOMMY!" They just sat down, Athena comes bouncing through the door with her grandmother in tow. "Bye nanny!" She hollers and runs to her parents.

"Did your nanny not come in?" Amy asks, bouncing Lilly on her leg. She's just finished her morning feed and Amy is determined Lilly will keep it down now.

"No, she had to go. She'll be back tomorrow though right mommy?" Amy nods. "Daddy," Jake looks at her, waiting for her to say something else. "Why does nanny Peralta have so many photos of you and mommy?"

"What kind of photos?" He asks, he was unaware of this.

"Like when mommy is in a white dress. And you are in a black jacket and stuff. And you look all happy, like you do in the morning when you have your drink." He nods.

"Wedding photos?"

She nods. "Yeah."

"Because your mommy and I got married a year before you were born."

"I'm five daddy." He nods. "So you've been with mommy for six years?"

"Longer." Her eyes widen. "Because we didn't get married until we were engaged, and before we were engaged we were boyfriend and girlfriend and _before _any of this, we were partners."

"Like for a school fair or something?"

"No sweetie," He pulls her to his lap. "Not for a school fair. We were together as detective. Like auntie Rosa and uncle Boyle."

"Really?" She asks. "How long were you two partners?"

"About four years." Her eyes widen. "And then we dated for eleven months, then we got married after six months. Now we have you three."

"So how long have you _known _each other, daddy?"

"About ten... maybe eleven years and five months..."

"Eleven years and five months." Amy clarifys.

"That's a long time daddy." Athena says. "Do you love each other like nanny and grandad? Like Mickey and Minnie."

"Much more like Mickey and Minnie, Athena." He smiles. "And yeah, of corse we do. Always have," She smiles, Amy looks at Jake and beams brightly at him. "Always will."

"So you loved each other before you got married?"

"Yeah..." Amy takes her turn. "You daddy liked me _way _before and he told me, but I rejected him. And then I realized I was being silly so we got together and then we got married." Athena nods.

"What about the other photos? When mommy, you have a big round tummy and daddy's looking all happy and has his arms around you."

"That when I had you sweetie. We were really happy." Athena smiles.

"What about the black and white squiggly photos. Two or three have my birth year and then Dylan's birth year and then the others have this year."

"That's a sonogram picture, when I go to the doctors to see if you're all healthy and happy. The doctor gives me a little photo, and that's them. You, Dylan and Lilly."

"That's so cool! Did daddy see the photos?"

"You daddy came with me to every doctor visit hunny." Her eyes widen again. "He didn't miss a thing, he was really happy about all of you three. As I was."

"Daddy is a nice daddy." Jake smiles, Amy smooths her curls from her face.

"Very nice daddy."

* * *

_December 24th  
_

"Merry Christmas eve, Athena." Jake greets her, she's busy making cookies with Amy's mother and father.

"Merry Christmas eve daddy."

"Merry Christmas eve Jakey doodle." Amy says, smiling when he gives her a 'ha ha, so very funny' look. "I thought so too." She kisses him softly. "I love you too." He kisses her again.

"I never said it."

"But you always do." She smiles against his lips. "So now you can say it." She kisses him again.

"Love you Amy Peralta."

"Love you too Jake Peralta."

"Why are mommy and daddy being so icky?" She looks at her grandfather, who's watching in disgust.

"Human affection, it's gross huh?" He calls loud enough so that Jake and Amy can hear.

"Well why?" Athena demands to know.

"They got married today, six years ago. It's a wedding anniversary."

"No way! So that's why nanny showed me all the photos?"

"Yup." Her grandfather says. "And they're still very much in love, eh? Though they don't need to _flaunt _it! I am her father can I add, Jacob."

"Do you want us to go get a room?" Amy asks, smiling because she knows exactly what her father thinks- and knows- they'll be doing.

"Their love is just so beautiful I might cry!" Her father exclaims. "Flaunt it all you want a long as it's appropriate for your children and parents!"

"Grandad, how come mommy and daddy can't go have room?"

"Because then I'm pretty sure I'll have another grandchild." He sends a pointed glare their way.

"Do you mind? Athena is standing right there." Amy points to the five year old.

"Didn't stop you with the other two." He jokes and waits for his wife she playfully slap him. "Did it now?"

"And it still won't." She states, her father makes a disgusted face and her mother laughs so hard she falls into the counter. "Will it?"

"I hope not." Jake chimes in, her father shoots him a joking deathly stare before helping with baking.

"Why will mommy and daddy have another baby? Mommy is there a baby in your tummy just like the photos?"

* * *

_December 25th _

Athena had been overjoyed with her presents, so had Dylan and Lilly... well Lilly couldn't really tell the difference in any of them yet. They'd already had their roast dinner and most of the family were either watching TV or tucking their kids into bed. Jake and Amy chose to take Athena, Dylan and Lilly up. Lilly stayed up for longer than normal, being the baby... everyone still coos over her.

"How come you two can stay up late?"

"Because your daddy and I can't leave the others up alone."

"Tell them to go to bed." She says.

"Sorry sweetie." They both kissed her forehead and went back downstairs.

Hours later, Athena joins them in their bed and snuggles close to her father. "Daddy? Is mommy got a baby again?" He smiles and chuckles into his pillow.

"No sweetie, grandad was joking."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Cause I would like another baby brother or sister some day."

"Me too, hunny. Me too."

For now, he kisses her forehead and they sleep until the next day.

* * *

**I love writing Jamy toast babies! :) They're so CUTE! :)  
**


End file.
